Reintroduction
by tenneyshoes
Summary: My first fic so be nice. Three years after the battle with Ozai and Toph is all alone.
1. familiar vibrations

Reintroduction

**Okay this is my first fic so don't kill me k? It might be kinda confusing but hey o well if it is that means you review and ask me.**

**Tenney shoes**

A girl of fifteen sat in her room in Gaoling bouncing her foot and throwing a rubber ball at her wall. Her milky green eyes staring at nothing. She wore a dark green long sleeved shirt with goutchoes (can't spell that) her feet bare. Her long black hair was left down reaching the middle of her back. Her bangs however remained the same as when she was 12.

"Toph? May I come in?" questioned the girls father, Lao Beifong.

"Sure dad." Toph said in a monotone.

"There is a young boy with his friends here to see you." Lao said with a small smile.

"Dad you know if he's here to court me or whatever he's just wasteing his time. I told you when I came home I wasn't going to get married." Toph said old memories rising.

"Toph please just give this boy a chance. I think you might change your mind."

"Whatever dad. So where is he?" Toph questioned pushing down the old memories and forcing herself not to think about them.

"He is in the foreyear. Him and his friends have apparently come a long way."

"That's great dad." Stated the young girl as she stood and picked up a pair of black fingerless gloves and put them on the right conceiling a scar starting on the palm of her hand and running around to the back and twisting up in to her sleeve.

Once Toph made it into the foreyear she looked directly at the boy and his friends with her blake eyes.

"Well? Do you have a name?" asked Toph pulling the wrist part of her glove down making sure that her scar could not be seen between the fabric of her glove and sleeve.

"I'm Kie. These are my friends Miko," he said pointing to a girl with long brown hair, "her brother Tace," he pointed to a boy with his hair in a short ponytail, " and this is Orion," he said pointing to he last boy who had black shaggy hair. Each of them was dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes with Kie wearing a hat covering his bald head.

"That's great." Said Toph holding up her thumbs. She stomped her heel and picked up their vibrations. Her blind eyes opening a fraction, she recongnized all of their vibrations, but it was impossible. Her friends had all been captured during that battle with Ozie. She dismissed the thought with a shake of her head.

"Hey why don't we head back to the hotel and leave aa I mean Kie and Toph alone." Said Miko. Toph's brow furrowed in confusion. She wasn't stupid she knew the girl had amost slipped up and said something she wasn't supposed to but she didn't know what. She would have to look into it later.

Toph was brought back to her thoughts by the boy Kie's voice "Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye."

As the others waked out Toph decided to give the boy the speech she gave every guy who tried to court her. "Okay buddy listen up I'm not going to be like anyother girl you've courted before. For one I'm blind. For another I don't need your help doing things. Another your just wasting your time because I'm not going to marry you. I know I should get to know you before I decide but I made a promises to myself long ago that I wasn't going to get married to anyone unless the guy's name was Aang."

"Well it looks like I have my job cut out for me huh?" said Kie with a knowing smile.

"Whatever man well lets go," Toph said in a bored tone as she headed out the door to the grounds.

**Well did ya like it? Process and reply which is just a fancy way to say read and review. Thanks **

**I'll try and update soon Tennyshoes**


	2. memory

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR AND IF I DID ZUTARA WOULD HAVE HAPPENED FROM THE MOMENT ZUKO CAME IN AND SAME WITH TAANG ONLY THE MOMENT TOPH CAME IN I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND MYSELF THANKYOU

**Whats up guys well heres ch 2 enjoy**

**Tenneyshoes**

As Toph and Kie walked around the grounds in a silence Kie started to fidget.

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you all fidgety and nervios?" Toph said still in her bored tone.

"I don't know, I just haven't really been around new people in a while. It's usually just me and my friends." Said Kie with a far off look.

"Hey do you now what time it is? I have to go somewhere at four." Toph said casually.

"Um… I think it's three thirty. Where do you have to go?" Kie asked with intrest.

"Well, apparently your new here but there's this thing called Earth Rumble 6. It used to be just earthbenders but since Ozie took over the Earth Kingdom firebenders have been allowed to fight. I always go, it's just one of those things I do." Said Toph as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Okay, well should we go?"

"Yeah" said Toph heading for the man gate.

As they walked toward the gate to Earth Rumble 6 Toph started fidgeting with her glove. Kie noticed she did that a lot.

Once they took their seats they only had to wait for about three minutes for the thing to start.

"Alright all you Earth Rumble fans lets get started. If our champion would please step out onto the floor," at this Toph stood up and launched herself off of her seat and to the arena floor. " please welcome our champion for the third year the Blind Bandit!" The crowd exploeded with cheers.

Our first challenger is from the fire nation," as soon as those words came out of the announcers mouth almost everyone in the stands started booing. " Please say hello to Blazer."

Toph went rigid. She spun around to face the challenger face red. "YOU!!! You are the one that did this to me!" Toph ripped the glove on her right hand and held up her arm for everyone to see the scar that twisted from her palm all the way up her forarm past her elbow and still twisted past where her sleeve still covered her arm.

"Oh, so you're the brat I hit this should be fun." Said the Blazer with a crazy look on his face.

"It will only be interesting if you finally have control over your bending, moron." Said Toph with a scowl.

The Blazer made a fire whip and started to swing it around like a club. Toph smiled and kicked the ground shooting a pillar of stone out of the ground right where the firebender was standing and launched him right out of the ring.

"Idiot." Muttered Toph as she raised her left fist into the air in victory.

Later Toph and Kie were walking back to the Beifong estate in a silence when Kie decided to break it by asking "So where did you get that scar?"

"Wheren't you listening? I got it from that firebender. Anything beyond that is none of your bissiness." Said Toph hotly as they made it to the gate of the Beifong estate.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Said Kie with a sad expression on his face.

"I guess so. Good night." Said Toph quietly.

"Good night my Stone Angel." Said Kie so quietly a normal person wouldn't have heard him, but Toph did thanks to her amazing hearing. Toph's eyes widened as a memory came to the front of her mind.

FLASHBACK

_Aang and Toph where at the back of Appa's saddle. Toph was in between Aang's legs. They had just gotten away from Azula and her merry little gang. As Toph started to drift off to sleep Aang whispered in her ear "Goodnight my Stone Angel I love you."_

END FLASHBACK

Toph stood at the gate in shock. How could he know that? Toph shook her head telling herself to forget it, Aang wasn't coming back. He was securely in Ozie's cells and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She slowly walked into her room and got ready for bed thinking about Fire Lord Ozie's visit tomorrow.

**Well what did you think do you like it? I hope so process and reply thanks guys**

**Tennyshoes **


	3. realization

**Alright guys out of 19 hits only two reviews come on please anyway**

**DISCLAIRMER:I DON'T OWN AVATAR**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph woke up the next morning feeling very confused. She wondered if the whole thing with Kie had been a dream. She dismissed it from her mind for the time being and decided to focus on today's challenge, Fire Lord Ozie. The Fire Lord came to her home once a month to see how she was doing. Or so he said. In reality she knew it was to make sure she wasn't planning anything to overthrow him. Or free her friends. As she went to the dinning room she felt the vibrations of various servants making last minute preparations for the Fire Lord. Once Toph had breakfast she decided to go change for the Fire Lord. In her room, Toph pulled out an emerald green dress with yellow ribbons tied around the upper arms that hung down to the elbow.

At two o clock a guard came in and announced the Fire Lord. Ozie walked in tall and proud. As Toph curtsied she made a gagging face. She hated this guy.

When they where halfway through tea a guard walked up and whispered in Lao's ear. He nodded then turned to Toph and said, "Toph, Kie is at the gate for you. He wants to know if you would like to go on a picnic with him?"

Toph's head shot up from looking blindly into her tea cup. She now knew that Kie was not a dream. She really wanted to know if what he said had been a dream. "I would love to father." She said politly. "But I would feel horrible leaving when we have a guest." She said in a deliberately sweet voice when her mind was screaming the opposite and that she hated Ozie and he should die in heck because he was the farthest thing from a guest possible.

Ozie smiled and said "Of course you should go child. You are after all fifteen and are of marrying age. You should go and spend some time with the boy that is courting you."

Toph curtsied gracefully and said her thanks then turned on her heel and quickly walked away waiting until she knew she was out of site to run. When she reached the gate she felt the familiar vibrations of Kie. Once she reached him she smiled and said "This is a surprise. Although greatly appreciated. You just saved me from that fag Ozie."

As they walked to the forest Toph thought back to last night when Kie had called her Stone Angel.

Once both of them had finished their food Toph lay down on her back and decided to ask Kie about his Stone Angel comment but Kie beat her to the questions.

"So Toph," he said casually, " Is it my business to know where you got that scar yet?"

"I guess so but first you only saw some of it." Toph sat up and turned her back to Kie. She lifted the back of her shirt and Kie saw just how bad the scar was. The scar stretched from the bottom of her back up to her shoulder blade and twisted over her shoulder. Kie guessed it continued down her arm twisting around it to her hand.

Toph replaced her shirt before continuing. "I used to travel with the Avatar. We where going to go and win the war three years ago…

FLASHBACK

_The battle had been going on for hours but the little gang of friends had finally made it to the throne room in the Fire palace. Toph was fighting Azula. Katara was fighting ten firebender guards with Sokka. Zuko was fighting Ty Lee and Mai at the same time._

_Toph finally got fed up with Azula and bent the metal floor into a cage around Azula. As soon as she was done with that she heard a crackling off to her left where Aang and Ozie where fighting. She then felt the familiar vibrations of Aang falling to the ground. She yelled and ran over to him, Ozie laughing like a maniac in the backround. She picked up Aang's head and set it on her lap, tears pouring down her face. Then a searing pain shot through her back. A firebender had shot at her and hit his mark. However the idiot lost control of the blaze. Ozie saw this and took over wraping the fire around Toph's right arm. Just before she blacked out Toph bent another metal cage around Ozie._

END FLASHBACK

As Toph sat there she heard Kie whisper "I'm sorry I messed up."

Toph looked at him like he was crazy and finally it clicked. Her face lit up with her new realization.


	4. defeat

**Disclaimer: if you think I own avatar you're an idiot cuz I don't I wish I did though**

**Anywho alright guys 31 hits and only one review? From my cousin? Come on please. Anyway on with the chapter**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph stared blindly at the boy in front of her. Could it really be? Heck No!!!! Ozie would have been pissed when he came sometime.

"Okay. What is with you? First you call me Stone Angel but the only other person that ever called me that or even knew about that is Aang. Then here you are acting all guilty like it's your fault we lost the war. Who are you?" Toph practically yelled.

"Come on Toph. I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'm Kie." Said the boy calmly.

"Bull crap. Tell me how you know the Stone Angel line. NOW!" Toph screamed.

"I know it because I made it up. I'm Aang." He even took his hat off and pointed at his arrow as if to prove it before remembering Toph was blind.

"And you expect me to believe you? Aang is still locked in one of Ozie's cells. If you really are Aang then prove it." Toph said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay." Said Kie or as he called himself Aang. He pulled out a whistle shaped like a bison and blew it. After waiting for ten minutes with Toph tapping her foot impatiently she said, " I knew it was to good to be true, I knew Aang and the others are still locked up." And with that she turned on her heel and started to walk off.

The boy watched her go with a sad and defeated expression on his face. He stayed in the clearing long after Toph had left thinking of how he had messed up and lost just about everyone he loved.

After an hour of waiting a shadow came over the clearing. The boy looked up to see his flying bison land next to him and his best friend Miko hop off.

"Hey, Where is Toph?" the girl asked in confusion.

"She didn't believe me and now she probably hates me and never wants to see me again." Said the boy defeated.

"Come on. What happened to the always optimistic airbender I know. You'll get her back. I know you will.


	5. stupidity and liars

**Disclaimer: o how I wish I owned avatar but sadly I do not so stop bugging me about it.**

**Anywho here's ch five oo boy**

**Tenneyshoes**

As Toph stormed into her house the residents in the dinning room looked up in shock. Lao quickly realized the source of the commotion and stood.

"If you would excuse me Fire Lord but my daughter seems just a bit upset." Said Lao politely.

"Not at all. Take all the time you need. I know how temperamental your daughter can be. I just warn you to be careful." Said the Fire Lord remembering when the young earthbender had incased both him and his little prodigy daughter in metal.

As Lao walked into his daughter's room he found complete and total chaos. Clothes where everywhere, the Vanity was knocked on its side, the mirror, and what looked like parts of the earth roof.

"Toph? Honey what's wrong?" questioned the very confused nobleman.

"Nothing Dad. I'm fine." Said the blind girl harshly.

"Toph, where is Kie? I thought for sure he would have come in to say hello." Said the still confused father.

"I could care less where that little liar is. I don't ever want to talk to him ever again." Fumed the girl.

"Toph, please tell me what happened." Said Lao concerned for his baby girl.

"Kie said he was Aang," said Toph with a look that could kill. "I know that he lied though because Ozie told me I could go to the fire palace next summer and see Aang and the others. Kie found a bison whistle and tried to call a flying bison. And I was stupid enough to actually think he was Aang. I can't believe I was so stupid." Screeched the distressed girl.

"Toph, Aang isn't at the fire palace." Said Lao calmly earning him a murderous look from his daughter, "Ozie didn't tell you because he knew you would try to find Aang and try to overthrow him again. Aang escaped the palace almost three years ago."

Toph's eyes widened in horror at what she had done. "Dad what am I going to do. I told Kie or Aang or whoever he was to leave me alone and never see me again. What if he really was Aang?" asked Toph.

"If Kie really was Aang then you taught him and he won't give up that easily. I wouldn't be surprised if he came and kidnapped you tonight, tied you to a tree, and made you believe him by whatever means possible." Said Lao with a look of amusement on his face at the fact that Toph was so distressed at the fact that they boy might actually be Aang and if he was he would give up that easily.

Then there was a knock on the door. Both turned to find the Fire Lord.

"Lao why don't you let me try to calm her down. I didn't mean to but I overheard Toph yelling that Kie was Aang." Said the Fire Lord.

Lao looked between the crazy Fire Lord and his daughter and hesitantly said "very well if you think you can calm her down." And with that the nobleman walked out of the room.

"Can I help you Fire Lord?" asked Toph

"How is your scar child?" asked the King grinning that same grin he had three years ago when he gave said scar to the young earthbender.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it used to." Laid the blind girl. After having the Fire Lord over every month for three years she had become an expert at lying. Over the years Toph had to pretend that her scar still pained her when in reality it had stopped stinging about two months after she had come home.

"Good, good. So you think that this Kie could be Aang? That is a lie. Aang is safe from the world in my palace. He is actually quit comfortable." Stated the king simply.

Now that Toph was actually paying attention she could feel that physical reaction the body had to when it lied. She hadn't noticed it before because she had really wanted to believe the king that her friends where safe and comfortable.

"Why are you trying to lie to me Fire Lord?" asked the girl and had the satisfaction of feeling the Fire Lord's smirk turn to a frown. "I have more abilities shall we say besides just bending earth and metal. For example I can tell that your face just changed from a smirk to a frown. So why wouldn't I be able to feel the physical reaction the body has to when it lies?" questioned Toph with her own smirk firmly in place.

With that the blind girl stood curtsied to he king and walked out of her room all the way to the street heading to the center of town, toward all the hotels and inns.


	6. reintroduction

DISCAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THANK YOU FOR BRINGING UP THAT PAINFUL SUBJECT WHILE YOU'RE AT IT WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME A NICE PAPER CUT AND POUR LEMON JUICE ON IT!!!

**Now that that's over on with the story**

**Tenneyshoes**

As Toph finally made it to the center of town she stomped her foot down hard while subconsciously pulling her right glove farther up her wrist. People where still walking around town seeing as how it was only about four. Toph hated it when people saw her scar because they would stare at it and then move to her face and she would then hear a gasp as they realized she was blind.

Once the vibrations came back she quickly sorted through them all so she could tell which vibration came from which room in which inn. She smiled as she found the four familiar vibrations in an inn on the first floor to her left.

She started off and once she reached the door she lifted her had to knock but hesitated wondering if she really wanted to know if it really was her friends or just another boy. As she hesitated she heard the conversation inside the room.

"Come one Aang lighten up. Remember what Toph taught you? Rock like. If she saw… well felt you like this think of what she would yell. Yes yell." Said a voice that Toph now recognized as Sokka's. It had grown deeper than last time she heard it. Then she heard the laugh that she had only heard in her dreams and memories for the past three years. Aang seemed to have lightened up a bit during the other's pep talk.

Toph now knew for sure that she wanted to be reunited with her friends and knocked on the door firmly. She felt Aang get up to answer the door and when it opened she felt the shock of all the inhabitants of the room.

"Um… Hi guys. Kie can I talk to you alone for a minute?" asked the normally bold girl.

"Uh sure Toph. I'll talk to you guys later." Said the boy in front of her. As they walked out of the inn in silence both were running different outcomes of their last talk. Once they where out of the city Toph timidly stopped and looked at Kie or Aang or whoever he was it didn't really matter she would find out in a second.

"Tell me the truth are you Kie or Aang?" said the girl throwing caution to the wind.

"I'm the one that screwed up three years ago" Said the boy taking off his hat revealing his bald blue arrowed head.

"Don't you dare say that!" Said the young earthbender firmly. "It wasn't your fault. You hadn't finished firebending yet. You did all you could. And if I ever hear you say it was all your fault ever again I swear you will be stuck in a very uncomfortable position in a metal cage hanging over a volcano. Don't ask me how I'll do it cuz I don't know but I will find a way." Stated Toph with a strait face.

Aang took one look at his friend's face and fell over laughing his guts out.

"Dang if this is supposed to be the most powerful bender in the world we are all doomed." Said Toph her face still as blank as ever. Aang only laughed harder.

"Now there's that crazy optimistic monk we all know and love." Said Toph smiling. She helped him up after he had recovered from his little laughing fest and together they walked back to the inn hand in hand.

Once they got back to the inn they decided Toph needed to be reacquainted with everyone so they headed into the room.

The others looked up as the pair of benders walked in to the room and their faces broke into identical grins.

"Alright guys, since Toph has been away from the group for three years we have decided to reacquaint her with everyone. So Toph this is no longer Miko but Katara of the Southern Water Tribe Master Waterbender. This is Sokka Master Warrior of the Southern Water Tribe and brother of Katara. This is Zuko of the Fire Nation master Firebender and adopted son of Iroh the Dragon of the West." Said Aang grinning form ear to ear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Again. So where are Appa and Momo? And if you really are Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko why didn't Appa show up before?" asked Toph somewhat confused.

"That would be my fault." Said Katara sheepishly. "I was off getting fruit for the trip when Aang called Appa. Both Appa and Momo are in the forest right now."

"Well, it looks like I have been reintroduced. It's good to have the family together again. I missed you guys." Said Toph happily and with that the five friends started sharing all the adventures they had had in the others absence.


	7. airbenders

**Disclaimer: okay I don't own avatar so shut up**

**Now that little episode is over I'm gonna try to put the rest of the gang in the story and I know Ozie is really OOC but don't worry its all part of the master plan so chill. And fricken review guys over 200 hits and only 3 reviews? What's up with that? My very extremely strong thanks to my cousin, The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM, and 16estrellas. They are the only like dedicated ones or something I don't know but come on guys get with it. Thanks**

**Tenneyshoes**

As the five teenagers sat in the little inn room exchanging stories Toph almost regretted the fact that she had gone home and not been captured with the others.

At the moment Aang was going on about doing something somewhere and having fun. But the second he said Air Temple her brain actually started to work instead of just letting her stair at they little bald monk with a dreamy expression.

"Air Temple was the only one we hadn't gone to and so," said Aang before being interrupted by his blind girlfriend.

"Hold up a sec. Can you run that by me again? I kinda zoned out. Sorry." Said Toph pulling her glove farther up her wrist. She was okay with Aang knowing what was under the cloth but she didn't want to tell the others just yet.

"Sure." Said Aang happily obviously he couldn't talk about the subject enough. "We decided to go to the Western Air Temple and see how much damage there was and because it was the only one we hadn't been to. When we got their we saw people flying,

FLASHBACK

_The little group of friends was on Appa's back heading west to get to the Air Temple. Aang was looking forward, ever since they had escaped without Toph he had been quiet and distant. That little mood changed in a second as he jumped up and pointing at the Temple yelled, "Guys look, people."_

_Katara looked and remembering the Air Walkers at the Northern Temple asked, "Aang remember what you said at the Northern Temple? You can tell by the way they move whether they are flying or gliding. So which is it?"_

"_Let's put it this way Katara, they defiantly aren't gliding." Said the young monk his eyes following the little black specks moving through the air. Before they had even landed Aang was off Appa and flying with the other people. Once he had finally calmed down enough to land he was still jumping up and down, glider in hand. As he looked around him, he noticed the clothes where the same as his. A group of people walked forward and one came to the front. He stared at Aang then ran and hugged him which was kind of amazing seeing as how the old man looked positively ancient. Even more then the crazy mail system super sliding king on Omashu. Aang just stood there, a little confused before hugging the old man back. A confused expression still intact on the young boy's face._

"_Um… sorry for asking but, who are you?" said Aang with the same expression. He was beginning to worry if he kept his face in that position much longer it would stay that way like Monk Gyotso used to always say._

_The old man just laughed. For about ten minutes. Once he had calmed down he stared at the young Airbenders and said, "I am Monk Gyotso."_

_The young boy was in total shock. How could this man be Gyotso Aang had seen his skeleton back at the Southern Air Temple? He stared at the man. Then he came back to earth and shook his head saying "You can't be Gyotso. He's dead. I saw his skeleton at the other temple."_

_Then another man this one younger about the same age as Bumi waked up and suddenly started yelling "I beat you. I beat you. I beat you."_

_Aang just stared at him for he had never seen the man in his life._

"_Okay who are all of you people, why are you in Airbender cloths and why is this guy acting like Gyotso?" Said the monk moving his staff to an offensive position. Without warning the old man claiming to be Gyotso hit the young boy with an airbending move that only Gyotso knew because he had made it up. Aang was knocked on his back his staff blown ten feet away._

"_Aang." Said the old man angrily. "You will stop this right now. What do we have to do to prove who we are? We are the Airbenders. And if you don't start believing us I will knock you off the mountain." Said the old man._

_Aang got up and brushed himself off. "Prove it. Tell me something that only an Airbender of more specifically you would know. Then and only then will I believe you."_

"_Very well. I know Shiko beat you at Airball over 57 times. I know that your birthday is February 7, that we used to knock my pies off of the temple wall to hit the council members. Need I go on?" asked the old man._

_Aang just stood there in shock once more. He wasn't the last Airbender. And his old mentor was alive._

"_Wait, if you are Gyotso then whose skeleton was at the other temple?" inquired Aang very confused._

"_That was a random Fire soldier. I did that so the firebenders would thing they really had killed all of the Airbenders." Said Gyotso simply._

"_Wow. Well I guess is should introduce you to the friends I have here." Said Aang losing some of his excited mood. "This is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, her brother Sokka, and Zuko of the fire nation. O and this is Momo." Laughed Aang as they little black and white lemur jumped onto his head._

"_Aang you said friends that are here who is missing?" asked Gyotso a little concerned for the young boy who was always excited when he had known him before._

"_Well there's my earthbending master. Toph Beifong. She is probably the greatest earthbender in the world. She can even bend metal. She's blind and my age." Said Aang remembering the loud little girl he loved._

"_Wait did you say she is twelve blind can bend metal and is a master? Impossible." Scoffed an Airbender who didn't have his arrows yet meaning he wasn't a master. He was about twenty._

"_No it's not. And you are one lucky guy that she isn't here right now or you would have been launched off the mountain. She hates it when people think she is some helpless little girl because she's blind. Trust me I know. I don't know why but I do know that she can launch someone very high. And it's really painful." Said Sokka rubbing the area that was most attacked. _

END FLASHBACK

Toph sat there. In total shock that there were other Airbenders in the world.


	8. what happened

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR SO LEAVE ME ALONE**

**Ok guys you might be wondering what the heck I was talking about in the last chapter with the Airbenders but I can try o explain it better if you REVIEW two hundred fifty-five people have read this and only six people have review three of which are the same person. So come on get with it you lazy bums!**

**Tenneyshoes**

"So wait. Gyotso and all the other Airbenders are all alive? How does that work? I thought the Fire Nation had found all of the Air Temples." Said Toph still very confused.

"That's what they said. But funnily enough they didn't find the one closest to them. So all the Airbenders headed to the Western Temple. They have been living there for forever." Said Aang matter-of-factly.

"Wait. I'm still confused. Wasn't Gyotso already old? Shouldn't he be dead by now? Weather by Fire Nation soldiers or not." Asked Toph.

"Well, you know how Bumi is over one hundred years old? Earthbenders are like their element. Just like it takes a long time for a rock to wear down, it takes a long time for an earthbender to die. Well the air and wind never die. So Airbenders resemble their element. Yeah we die but it takes a really long time. The longest living Airbender recorded was Gachi. He lived to be six hundred fifty-two. And the only reason he died was because he was hit in the chest by a sword. So actually Gyotso is really young." Said Aang very calmly as if he was talking about dirt.

"Wow" said all the others in unison. They where all in total shock. Aang always seemed to surprise them.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to talk. After Ozie let me go home, I walked to the cost of the Fire Nation, hoped on a ship, and sailed back to the Earth Kingdom. It took forever. And stupid bandits kept trying to rob me. That got annoying real fast…

FLASHBACK

_Toph was walking down the dirt road. She was dressed in a red tunic and pants she had had to bye some new clothes seeing as how her old ones had been torched by that firebender and Ozie. The road was lined with a thick forest on wither side, tall mountains rose in the distance. Those wouldn't be any fun. The jagged peaks looked like the giant teeth of one of those giant monsters that were always in the stories Toph had been told as a little girl. She was slowly walking trying not to put to much pressure on her soar feet or over exert her back where the burn still stung._

_Six and a half weeks ago. Had it really been that long? Six and a half weeks since she had been burned. Aang had been captured, Katara and Sokka had been tortured, and Zuko had been welcomed home bye his stupid father who was enough of an idiot to believe that Zuko had just pretended to be on the Avatar's side to lure him to the palace and let him be captured. Six weeks since they had lost the war. That meant only two more weeks till Sozen's Comet arrived and the Firebender's used its power to enslave the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. All of these thoughts were mottling up Toph's brain so much that she wasn't paying attention to the vibrations coming in and didn't notice an abnormally loud group of men sneaking up on her. An arrow whizzed past her left ear bringing her back to reality. She spun around to face the ten men, dirty, smelly, loud men. Now that Toph was paying attention, it was a wonder she hadn't heard or smelt them for that matter. Toph bent her knees bringing her hands up into a defensive position. The men stopped their advance long enough to point and laugh before continuing their mistake._

"_Trust me. You really don't want to mess with me right now. I just lost my best friends. Got a giant scar on my back and arm, and am already ticked off beyond reason so if you still want to walk away I suggest you do it now before you lose that luxury." Said Toph a grimace on her face as a particularly painful twinge ran through her scar._

"_Oy. Look at that fellows. The little blind girl is trying to act tough. Trying to give us a little verbal whiplash." Said a man, apparently the main idiot._

"_I don't act moron. And if you call me little blind girl again, your gonna scream and run around like a little blind girl." Said Toph trying to keep her cool._

"_I don't think so. You have some pretty nice clothes there. And I bet you still have some of the money you used to buy those. Why don't you just let us relieve you of that little burden." Said the man with a sneer._

"_You asked for it. And when you go crying to mommy don't tell her I didn't warn you because I did." And with that Toph spun around in a full three sixty, kicking up huge chunks of dirt in the process. Each boulder hit its target perfectly. Leaving only the leader. Toph reached into her pack and pulled out a long metal bar. The man just laughed and pulled out a sword. That is he laughed until the metal started to bend into the shape of a battle hammer. Toph slammed the hammer into the ground sending out giant shockwaves making the earth shake. She knocked up three boulders and hit them each in turn sending them barreling toward the man. Each hit their mark. Then Toph just turned and walked away as if nothing had happened._

_Toph slowly walked down the main road in Gaoling. She was really dreading going home. Once she made it to the outer gate of her home she hesitated before pushing it open, walking through the grounds to the door, pushing it open, and walking to the dinning room where she sensed her parents where seated eating lunch._

"_Um… hi dad." Toph said shyly._

"_Toph!" exclaimed her father jumping up and running over to his little blind girl. "Your home! But how did you get away from the Avatar?"_

"_What are you talking about?" questioned Toph very confused. _

"_The Avatar kidnapped you. How did you get away from him?" said Toph's mother calmly._

_Toph was so shocked by this new little bit of information she just stood there. Her parents took it to mean that what ever the Avatar might have done to her must have been horrible to push her into such a silence._

_Then Toph snapped out of it and stared at her parents as if they where insane like that crazy king they had fought. "Aang didn't kidnap me." Said Toph calmly earning her a look of confusement (AN is that a word?) "I ran away. I hated it here. I'm the best earthbender in the world and you where going to lock me up in my room. Yeah I know you aren't going to believe me so I'll prove it." Toph then dropped her pack and pulled out the metal hammer she had bent to fight off the bandits. She held it up and it started to change shape, turning first into a metal ball, then a bird, then a sword, and finally back into its original form of a bar. "I can bend metal. I'm not the little blind girl that you apparently think I am. I fought Ozie dang it. I can take care of myself but it doesn't look like you are ever going to see that." And with that Toph turned to leave._

"_I'm sorry." That made Toph freeze. _

"_We no I should have realized you can take care of yourself when I saw you in that arena. _

END FLASHBACK

"After that my dad and I never fought again. Unless it was about all the stupid noblemen's sons that came to try to get me to marry them." Said Toph simply.

"Wow." Now it was Aang's turn to be in amazement. He stared at his girlfriend with a look of complete admiration and awe.

"So I guess we know what everyone was doing while we where apart. And it's getting late. I had better head home. Night guys." Said Toph as she stood to leave.

"I'll go with you" said Aang. And with that the two master benders walked out of the inn and toward the Beifong estate, completely unaware that a pair of eyes was watching them from an ally.

**Well did ya like it? I did **

**Now if you want more REVIEW DANG IT!!! I have had 262 hits and only 6 reviews so please guys.**

**Anyway for those of you who guessed who Kie was cough lothlorein cough congrats you get a cookie so go to your kitchen, get out eggs milk and all the other junk you need and make yourself a BIG cookie.**

**K question who was watching Toph and Aang walk home? Tell me cuz I am not even sure I know. Anyway. (" ) ( " ) ( ") KIRBY HECK YES!!!**

**Anyway bye **

**Tenneyshoes**


	9. the plot thickens

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR AND IF I DID DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE HERE WRITING FANFICTIONS INSTEAD OF WORKING ON THE NEW SEASON? **

**Ok guys I have had over 330 hits and only 7 reviews from basically the same people. So give me reviews tell me if there is something you don't get and want me to clear up. My cousin pointed out to me that I said Toph was attacked by many bandits but in the flashback I only did one that's because I was to lazy to write all the others. Okay and if you can guess who was stalking Aang and Toph then go make a cookie and eat it. So anyways on with the story you lazy bums you! **

**Tenneyshoes**

As Toph and Aang stopped outside of the main gate to the Beifong estate, they reluctantly let go of each other's hands. Aang had been trying to make a decision the entire way to the house and it was now or never to put his plan into action. Without warning Aang lent forward and made his lips connect with Toph's. A jolt went through him, for this was not only his first kiss with Toph but his first kiss period.

Once they separated Aang suddenly became very shy standing in front of his girlfriend.

"Sorry Toph. It just sorta happened." Said the bald monk sheepishly. He turned to go when he was jerked back. He felt the jolt run through him again as he realized that Toph had kissed him. Once they finally broke apart, Toph smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it." Muttered the blind earthbender. "I guess I should go inside. My dad is probably getting worried. I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Murmured Aang softly before kissing his girlfriend once more and turning to head back to the inn.

"I don't believe it!!" screeched a woman in red Fire Nation armor. "How could my father be so blind?! How can he not tell that boy is the Avatar? I don't believe it."

"Azula, you have to calm down. We don't want you to set the inn on fire. Even if firebenders are welcome in the Earth Kingdom, we don't want to let the Avatar know you're here." Said a young man, also garbed in Fire Nation armor.

"I can't help it Cen. How can people be so blind?" questioned the dangerous girl picking up a nail file and sharpening her already dagger like nails. I have been tracking that child since he escaped three years ago and now he's courting the little metal witch right under my father's nose and he doesn't see it. It is driving me nuts!" Yelled the Fire Nation Princess.

_At least more nuts that you already are_ thought the crazy girls friend. "Azula, look. We have to bid our time. We want to be lead back to the other Air Temple. If we blow our cover now we will never find it. We need the monk to go home. And to do that we either need him to take his little girlfriend with him or break them up so he will go home by himself. And who knows. Maybe your father does know that the boy is the Avatar. You know Ozie, he loves his secrets." Said Cen in a voice worthy of Mai.

"I don't know how you do it Cen. Your always so calm. It's almost like you have _Waterbender blood_ in you." Said the girl sourly spitting out the words like poison.

"Well, it doesn't really matter just so long as we finish the mission. After that you can kill the Avatar do whatever you want to him. Just finish the mission."

Toph walked into her house quite happy. She knew her friends where close and safe, she was back together with Aang, she had just had her first kiss, and Ozie was on his way back to the Fire Nation. Or so she thought.

"Toph! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how late it is?" demanded the crazy king. Toph was so startled she jumped about half a foot from her beloved earth. What the heck was he still doing her.

"Um… no sir. I was just out taking a walk," lied the teenager. "Um… I thought you had gone back to the Fire Nation, sir. Why the sudden change in plans?"

"I'll have you know it is one in the morning. What kind of girl goes for a walk at this insane hour?" asked the Fire Lord furious.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing up at one in the morning?" Toph shot back, her temper rising.

"I was getting a snack." Said the king indignantly, trying to hold his head high which really didn't matter seeing as how Toph was blind and the whole act made him look even more stupid.

"Right." Said the girl disbelievingly. "Well, if it really is the time you say it is I had best go to bed. I have a match tomorrow. I want to be well rested."

"Indeed." Said Ozie looking at her disapprovingly. "Well? Off with you. Go to bed."

"Yes Sire." Said Toph mockingly with an over exaggerated bow. And with that she turned on her heel and headed to her room, wondering why on earth the Fire Lord was still in her house.


	10. AN

**Okay guys I'm serious! I am not updating until I get at least ten reviews. And this time I'm sticking to it. I am not going to update. But by the way you guys review I will probably have the next three chapters of my next story ready to put up. Along with the rest of these. So REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	11. back in a week

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**

**Anyway, come one guys. Give me reviews I have almost 450 hits and only 17 reviews. You are all pathetic. I shouldn't even be typing this right now because in reality I only have 7 reviews but when you read this I will have 17. So get on the fricken ball. You are all lazy bums. Anywho. What is Ozie still doing at Toph's house? What are Azula and Cen doing? Read and find out. K actually I didn't make that very clear so yeah but review guys and by the way robots are my friend, cut the swearing. I hate swearing. If you hate me now I really don't care. Anyway ok**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph awoke the next morning, running the conversation she had shared with Ozie. First off why was he still in Gaoling, more directly in her house? Why did he care where she was. That little tyrant was interested in something and wanted information. But on what and why?

Toph's thoughts where interrupted when she walked into he dinning room for some breakfast.

"Ah. Toph. Ozie pointed out to me that you where not home until one in the morning. Where were you? What were you doing?" asked Lao with a stern face not looking up from his breakfast.

"I was just out taking a walk. I couldn't get to sleep and I thought a walk would help me clear my mind." Lied the teenager. "but did you ever wonder what Ozie was doing up at that hour?"

"I was simply a little hungry and was getting a snack." Said the person in question, walking in to the dinning room, once again trying to hold his head up high and once again failing miserably.

"Well, I think I'll just have a quick bit of toast. I have a match I need to get to and Earth Rumble. That idiot Xin Fu set me up with matches almost all day. It's like he thinks I don't have a life." Said Toph bitterly munching on a piece of toast.

"I just had a wonderful idea." Exclaimed a very annoying guest who was starting to get on Toph's nerves. "Why don't we all come to your matches? I would love to see the renowned Blind Bandit in action."

_Yeah but you already have you moron or have you forgotten that wonderful metal cage I made you?_ Thought Toph bitterly. "Well if you want to come you had better hurry. My match starts in an hour.

As Toph walked into the Earth Rumble arena, she stomped her foot, looking for any familiar vibrations. If Aang and the others where here she needed to find them before Ozie did. If she didn't they would probably go strait back to a cell in the Fire Palace dungeons.

She sensed Aang's light footsteps off to the right and was about to head over to him when a booming yelled, "and now if you will all give up a warm welcome to our champion, The Blind Bandit!" same old introduction.

Toph growled and headed out to the arena floor. A heavy set of footsteps walked out onto the other end of the floor. This was going to be a LONG day.

As Toph shuffled out of the arena she felt her father's footsteps halt. She stomped her foot and felt Twinkle Toes standing in front of her father. They talked for about five minutes before Aang nodded and walked over to Toph. He kissed her on the cheek before saying, "I have to go back to the Temple and ask Gyotso some stuff. It will probably take me about a week. Will you wait?"

"Gee I don't know I have just been waiting for three years." Said Toph jokingly. "Yeah, I'll wait. But try to hurry back." With that Toph kissed Aang on the cheek and walked out into the evening air. Heading back to her house.

**Ok I know it was really short but hey im gonna try to update again soon like today if I'm lucky. But hey if I don't updated till like Friday or saterday its cuz I have to go back to school. Thanks for the 2 people that reviewed. Bye guys**

**Tenney­shoes**


	12. questions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR NOW BACK OFF!!!**

**Okay any way now that that is over. IT'S THE WEEKEND!!! HECK YES! I am really excited incase you couldn't tell. Anyway I get to go snowboarding for the first time all season tomorrow. Ooh boy. Anyway on with the chapter and for those of you that can guess where this story is going good for you go make a big cookie and do something with it. But I bet you can't guess. Ya know why? Cuz I'm writing this not you.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph walked into her house, pondering what Aang had to do at the Air Temple.

"Where is Kie?" asked a strong voice making Toph jump.

"Um… he… had to… go visit his family for a week?" Toph said trying to come up with a good lie and failing horribly for the first time in years.

"Oh? Where does his family live? Actually I don't think I ever caught his last name. What is it?" said Ozie with a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat, even if Toph couldn't see it.

"Um… his last name is…Gyotson." Said Toph thinking about the young monk's mentor. "And they live… in the…Southern part of the Earth Kingdom… in a really little town called…Marcobaway." Said Toph completely making up just about everything she was saying. She would need to remember to start a village and name it Marcobaway.

"Oh… and he just left the girl he was courting did he? Well, since one of your suitors is missing in action so to speak, I have another one for you. This is Maceus." Said the king pointing to a boy about the same age as Toph and Aang. "He is a young nobleman's son from the Fire Nation. I'm sure he would make a better suitor than that Kel or whoever he is."

"His name is Kie." Grumbled Toph trying to restrain herself from earthbending the so called king all the way to the North Pole after going around the world at least once.

"Well, if the two of you don't mind I need to go to bed. Night." Said Toph thanking whatever lucky stars she might have.

As she left her father walked in dismissed the young boy Maceus and turned to Ozie saying, "I don't like this Ozie. I want my daughter to choose her own husband."

"Well, isn't it obvious she isn't going to choose anyone. Aang is dead. He may have escaped my palace, but he was wounded greatly. Even with his little friends' help he couldn't have lived for three years."

"Man Appa, what am I gonna do. I love Toph, but I'm supposed to be a monk. I want to marry her, but how can I without angering the spirits. I'm pretty sure I would be the only Avatar to ever get married. Let alone have kids. Oh no! What if I can marry Toph but she doesn't want kids? Then what am I gonna do. I want to have a big family, but I refuse to have that family with someone other than Toph." Aang ranted on the rest of the way to the Air Temple and was still going on after the had hopped off the bison. Throughout the entire thing he had only received three grunts from the giant buffalo.

"Aang. It is good to have you back but what are you doing her so soon?" asked Gyotso walking up to the distressed young man. "And where are the others. I thought you still had Business in Gaoling."

"I do Gyotso, but I have some things to ask you before I can continue with that business." Said Aang calming slightly at the presence of his ever calm mentor.

"Well, what are your questions?" asked the monk, only receiving one word in reply "marriage"

"Way to go Cen. The Avatar has left. He's gone and he's not coming back. The only satisfaction I get out of this is the fact that the blind girl just lost her little beloved. If you had just let me attack when I had wanted to none of this would have happened and we would have the Avatar right now and I would be queen. But no. You just had to wait. You just had to be led to the Air Temple." The Fire Nation princess was in a very bad mood. What else was new?

"Azula, the Avatar is the only one that knows the way to the Western Air Temple. That just happens to be the only temple we haven't found yet. All the Airbenders could be hiding there. They could be preparing for an attack on the Fire Nation and…" the boy was interrupted by his companion screeching like a banshee

"They haven't attacked for 100 years! What makes you think they will attack now Cen?" The Princess was in a right mood.

"Azula, we killed out over half of their people. They where just regrouping. Who knows how many of them there could be now. There could be more Airbenders alive today than there are people in the water tribes, the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation put together. We don't know. That's why we need the Avatar to take us there. And don't worry. He'll come back. I was listening to that last talk he had with the blind girl. He said he would come back." And with that the young man stood and walked out of the room.

Katara paced the room nervously. Zuko sat watching her with Sokka sitting with his head leaned back on the end of the couch, drool hanging form his mouth and a somewhat loud and extremely obnoxious noise emitting from his open mouth.

Katara was finally fed up with her stupid brother's carelessness when she was a total wreck and water whipped him HARD!

"OUCH!!!" The young warrior yelled falling off the couch and strait onto his backside. "Katara! What was that for! Didn't Toph give me enough of a lashing three years ago?"

"Apparently not. Any way you shouldn't be sleeping. Aang is gone and the only thing we have to tell us where he is is a stupid little riddle." Katara was just getting worse and worse with every passing moment.

"All the riddle says is

_Think back_

_To where I was to go_

_A sacred place_

_And you will know_

That's it."

"Well, you found the riddle on your pillow Katara so when it says think back it is probably a memory that Aang has with you." Said Zuko speaking for the first time an about an hour.

"Well the only thing I can think of is when he told me why he left the Southern Temple. Sokka was out about to die. Aang had been having some nightmares. Memory nightmares. He told me he was supposed to go to the Western temple. That's it. The temple is a sacred place. And it was where he was supposed to go. The only question is why did he go there?" Katara mused.

"Well, it looks like we won't know until he gets back to tell us." And with that said Sokka let his head drop back and when back to sleep.


	13. oh boy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR SO SHUT UP!!**

**Now that that horrific seen of horror and terror is over REVIEW DANG IT!!!**

**Any way. Well here you go guys. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I blame school.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Aang and Gyotso sat in the old room that they used to always play Pi Shou (is that how you spell that?) in.

"Aang, what is this sudden intrest in marriage? If you are wondering if you can marry a couple then yes. You are after all the Avatar." Said Gyotso, completely missing the point of his young pupil's little fidgets.

Aang stood and walked to the window, looking down on young Airbenders trying to master the basics, lemurs jumping around in the trees, and bison lazing around in the late afternoon sun. "That's not what I was talking about. I want to know if _I_ can marry. I mean I'm the Avatar so I should be able to right? But then again I'm an airmonk. Heck, am I even aloud to have a friend whose a girl?" questioned without turning from the window.

"Aang, why are you asking all these questions? Please don't tell me your talking about Katara. First off Zuko would kill you. And second you two just don't seem to go together." Said Gyotso with a worried look on his face, really believing that the young Avatar was talking about the Waterbender.

"No, I don't mean Katara. I'm talking about the most amazing girl ever. But you still haven't answered my question. Can I get married?"

"Yes," said the old man bluntly. Aang just stared at the old monk in total shock. Never before had he been told he could marry. In fact the monk all but nailed a piece of metal to his head telling him marriage wasn't an option.

"Please tell me you aren't joking." Said Aang with a really hopeful look plastered on his face.

"No. The monks born here make the choice to stay, and in doing so let go of the right to marry. You, however, where brought to us. Therefore, while still being a monk, you don't have to abide by all our rules."

Aang just stood there thinking on what the old monk had said.

Toph sat in the dinning room munching on a bowl of fireflakes. She sat in her pajamas the bowl in her lap and a brail book on the table in front of her. She tapped her foot every so often to figure out where everyone in the house and grounds was. As she tapped her foot while putting some more fireflakes into her mouth, and turning the page of her book, she felt two very unwelcome sets of footsteps head into the dinning room.

"Hello Fire Lord," she said standing up and curtsying, "dork," she added rudely to Maceus. As she sat down intending to continue her book and completely ignore the two Fire Nation morons Ozie started to talk. "I thought it would be a good idea if the two of you went on a picnic today. You know get to know eachother and all that." Toph instantly crushed the fireflakes she had been intending to put in her now dry mouth.

"Um… I can't… I… told some friends that… I would be… meeting them at… twelve for some… yoga. I kept blowing them off when Kie was here and I can't blow them off again." Said Toph, for some reason she had become horrible at lying lately.

"Well, I'm sure they would understand. After all it's not everyday a girl like you is courted by a young man like Maceus." Said the crazy moron called Ozie.

"Well, I guess I should just give you _both_ the speech then. I am not marrying anyone other then Aang with the slightly possible exception of Kie. So go away and waste somebody else's time." And with that the Earthbender walked out of the room.

**I know it's short but review plz. Much thanks. Now I want to go make a big cookie. Just one problem… **

**I can't cook worth beans. Yes beans. So bye bye**

**Tenneyshoes**


	14. i don't know

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR BACK OFF!!**

**Okay, so sorry I haven't updated. I just found out my brother got Fable for Christmas and I have been playing that. Anyways robots are your friends, no I am never satisfied. Thanks to all my reviewers though I have had over 1000 hits and only 18 reviews so yeah. Okay, well I am eating pretzels. Ya know why? Cuz I can and cuz they're good. O and just one question. Why does everyone think I am a girl? Just curious. I mean yeah I am but still. Anyway any of you Ender's game Fans I made one of those too. It's called siblings in space. Check my author's page for more info on my stories. In progress and to come.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph marched out to the grounds surrounding her family's estate. She couldn't believe that moron people called a king. Who was _he_ to set up _her _marriage?

Toph walked out walked out onto the road outside her house and started walking toward the place she had gone so many times when she thought Aang was still captive. The place where she had met up with them when she had run away. She had walked that path so many times she didn't even realize where she was going. Once she made it to the clearing she sat on a root that she had long since decided was a good chair. Toph sat there thinking of all the things that could mess up her relationship with Aang. The main one was what if he didn't get back in time? What if Toph had to marry Maceus? As Toph sat there thinking of this, tears lept to her blind eyes and she sat there crying.

Aang was in his old room. Thinking he called it. Gyotso had another word. Plotting. That was basically what he was doing. Plotting how to ask this girl how to marry him, plotting the wedding, plotting how to kill Ozie, in other word plotting how to do just about every thing humanly possible in a few short months. Good luck with that one.

The old Monk walked into the young Avatar's room.

"Aang you still have yet to tell me who this girl is. I would very much like to know. Seeing as how she seems to have made you spiral into complete and total INSANITY!!"

"I know isn't it great" said the lovestruck young man totally oblivious to his mentor's outburst.

Gyotso just hung his head. Looks like he was going to have to wake up the little lovable idiot. The old Airbender crouched pulling both hands back slowly. In a flurry of motion he did some funky little thing while pulling his hands forward and pressed the younger monk up against the wall. Aang snapped out of his daze and yelled "What the heck are you doing Gyotso?"

"Waking you up" replied the older bald one smiling. "I asked you who this girl was."

Aang blushed and muttered a little "oh". "Her name is Toph Beifong. I think I told you about her when I was here last time."

"Ah yes." Said the older man understandingly. He remembered the fond look the boy had donned everytime he talked about the blind earth/metalbender. "Well, since she is a noble and is old enough to be married, I suggest you go and ask her soon."

And with that Aang jumped up and ran out of the room only pausing to grab his staff and bags.


	15. chop

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR YA BIG COOKIE!**

**Any way. Sorry about the whole no update thing. I was on this Ice Age streak thing. Don't ask. Any way, more reviews please and thanks. And I'm wondering if I should just cut the story off. I am kinda getting bored of the whole no review thing, so I might just chop it for a little while, while I work on some other stuff, such as starting Bind and Alone, and Empire My Way. And finishing Siblings in Space. So tell me if I should chop the story for a while. I have another Avatar thing in my head but I don't want to start it while I'm writing this one. Thanks guys.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph had been sitting there for hours. Who knew how many. She decided it was time to go face the little ruler and his pet. Toph stood and started heading toward home when another idea came to her mind. She hadn't seen the gang in a while. Maybe she should go visit them. Katara could probably help her with her little marriage problem.

Toph made it into town and headed toward her friends hotel. As she was rounding the fountain in the middle of the square she heard two familiar voices yelling.

"No. We are not going to bother her. Let's just leave her alone until Aang gets back."

"But Sokka." Whined a girl " We haven't seen her in ages. Come one, please."

"No." said the boy, apparently Sokka.

"See who?" asked Toph walking up behind her friends.

"AAAHHH!!!" screamed Sokka jumping into a certain hot tempered firenation prince's arms. "Save me! This was all in my dream. Momo has finally come to eat us!!!" yelled the teen dramatically.

"Are you suggesting I look like Momo?" asked the blind girl.

Sokka realizing both what he had just yelled and where he had jumped quickly hopped down and turned to Toph. "Of course not. I was just… kidding. Hehehe."

"Whatever, Katara, I need your help." Said Toph turning toward the master Waterbender.

"What with?" asked the blue clad girl.

Toph answered with one simple word. "Ozie"

**So yeah this one was short cuz of all the stuff I said up top well hope you liked it.**

**Tenneyshoes**

**PS if any of you have questions just review and I'll try to answer them.**


	16. AN again

**Okay Robots has made it horribly clear that I shouldn't axe this. If I do I will pick it up a little later but for the moment if you want more you have to review sorry Robots and I will try to work on the whole Ozai thing. Thanks guys.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	17. short

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR WISH I DID THOUGH**

**Okay yeah so this took me forever to update and could you guys review that would be cool. Anyway here ya go.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph and Katara had gone into another room in the hotel away from the boys. While Zuko and Sokka were waiting they decided to talk.

"Hey Zuko, I think Aang is getting ready to Pop the question." Said Sokka casually.

"I know. What should we do to him?"

Ever since Zuko had joined their group, both Sokka and Zuko had become extremely close to Toph. Like older brothers. Very, very, VERY overprotective brothers.

"I don't know. We'll have to think about it."

And with that the two men started to scheme.

"So what's this about Ozai? What did he do this time."

"He tried setting me up on a date with that Maceus guy. I can't beleave him. He might as well have been setting up the wedding." Said Toph her voice gradually getting louder as she spoke.

"Toph, come off it, you're the greatest earth/metal bender in the world. Use your imagination. I think you can come up with something to stop Ozai." Reasoned Katara.

"I just wish I knew what he was planning." Said Toph, plopping onto the bed.

As Aang neared Gaoling his anticipation grew, he couldn't wait to see Toph again. Seeing the others would be a bonus. He patted Appa on the head as the town came into view.

"Almost there buddy, I'm coming Toph."

**K guys, yeah you need to learn to update. I'm sure you have all seen the little button. All you need to do is learn how to move the little arrow on the screen and make it go over the button and click. Then you type some words on the keyboard and your done. Simple. To those of you that do review go make a big cookie and eat it till you are fat. Or if you don't want to wait go make some cookie dough. I am still writing this in honor of Robots and AJ Walker who was shot at trolley square just before Valentines day. I don't know if he likes Avatar but his dad died there and so yeah this is for him and my other reviewers.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	18. the challenge

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!!!**

**Anyways one thing I just read from one of my reviewers was really funny. Gal of air said it seemed like I planned this out carefully. HECK NO!!! I just make it up as I go so yeah. I'm a little akward like that. Os sorry I haven't updated. I have school and I go snowboarding saterdays and the only reason I'm not today is my history teacher got me sick. So here ya go.**

**Tenneyshoes**

After about an hour of brainstorming with Katara about how to punish Ozai the gang said their goodbyes and Toph headed back to her family estate. As Toph waked into the foreyear of her home she was intercepted by Maceus.

"AH what the heck are you doing?" yelled the surprised bender/

"I was wondering where you were. I heard the door and thought I would come and see if it was you my little bummblekins." Said the perkey nobleman's son.

Toph didn't need to feel the vibrations to know that he had an idiotic smile on his face. "Look I'm not never was and never will be you _little bummblekins. _I never was not am and never will be anything of yours. So why don't you just go waste somebody else's time? Because I don't have time for you to waste." Toph pushed past the boy and started to head to her room when a knock came from the door. Toph dropped her head, she did not need this right now. Toph walked over to the door and opened it only to be tackled in a hug by a certain Airbender.

"Ow… could you get off of me? Please?" said the girl on the floor.

"Yeah sorry." Said Aang getting up and pulling Toph up with him.

"Excuse me but who are you, and why did you just try to kill my fiance?" asked Maceus.

"Fiance? Toph what is he talking about?" asked the Airbender very confused.

"I can honestly say I don't know. What are you talking about?" asked Toph.

"Ozai didn't tell you? Well we are to be wed in two months." Said Maceus happily.

"He did plan the wedding. That little turd. I'm gonna kill him." Said Toph her hands curling into fists.

"Wait. I have a better idea, I challenge you to a bender's duel." Said Aang like he had all the answers in the world.

"A what?" asked Maceus in complete confusion.

"A bender's duel. It's an old tradition but still a legal one. If to men are fighting over a girl then one can challenge the other to a bender's duel and whoever wins gets to marry the girl." Stated Aang simply.

"Wait so I'm just a prize in this?" yelled Toph. By this time everyone in the house had been gathered around the room wondering what all the commotion was about.

"But I have already been promised Toph's hand." Whined Maceus neither boy seeming to have heard the blind girl's protest.

"Promised by who?!" yelled Toph again and once again being ignored.

"Do not worry Maceus. You can choose your bender do fight." Said Ozai stepping forward. "I will fight Kie for Toph's hand in marriage."

"Fine with me." Said Aang.

From the window two people where in awe.

"No way. He couldn't." said Cen.

"What?" asked the Fire Nation.

"Your father want to marry Toph."

"WHAT!!!"

"Ozai left out one little rule of a bender's duel. The Avatar said whoever wins gets to marry the girl. If Ozai is fighting and he wins then he is the winner not Maceus and Ozai gets to marry Toph." Said Cen with shock written clearly on his face.

**Oh ho ho a cliffy!!!! ; ) can't you just wait. Well if you want the next chapter. Well process and reply plz thanks **

**Tenneyshoes**


	19. Bender's duel and a new challenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I blame school. Well here you go, the bottom of a cliffy. And to my reviewers thanks. For those you that have been following In Another World I'm not doing that anymore. It was my cousin's story and I was just posting it till they got an account. So you can now find that story under the name In Another Time by Sleepzombie. Have fun and here is the next chapter.**

**Tenneyshoes**

The next morning brought much grief to Toph. She immediately jumped out of bed and got dressed hoping to make it to the Inn in Gaoling where her friends were staying so she could talk to Aang and tell him he was being a big idiot for challenging the Fire Lord. When they had fought him before Aang hadn't mastered Earthbending, and hadn't even started Firebending. And Aang hadn't had an Earthbending teacher since then.

As she walked out of her room fixing her hair, Toph ran right into Maceus, since she was more preoccupied with what she was going to yell at Aang then on the vibrations.

"And where are you going my sweet?" asked the young man in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't think that is any of your business, you little freak. But if you must know I'm going to go yell at my **_BOYFRIEND!!!_**" Toph practically yelled at the boy. And with that the girl turned and walked out the door.

She had almost made it to the gate when she heard someone call her name. She cringed as she recognized who it was. Ozai.

"Can I help you Fire Lord?" she asked feigning sweetness.

"Actually yes. I was hoping you would accompany me to pick out your gown for the wedding." Stated the King as if he was talking about very boring very mild weather.

"Um… actually I was about to go run some errands." She said.

"Well I will just have a servant attend to them." He said trying to get her to come.

"Well, let's just say it wouldn't be the same" said Toph trying to imagine a servant attempting to earthbend the Avatar into the air then yell at him for two hours straight.

It was actually quit an amusing picture.

"Very well," said Ozai, "I suppose I will see you tonight when I beat that peasant boy in the duel."

"Right." And with that Toph turned and ran toward the town.

Once she made it to the hotel her friends where at she walked right into the room grabbed Aang's ear, twisted it painfully, and dragged him out into the trees behind the Inn.

"What the heck where you thinking?" screeched the teenager. "You are going to either be killed then found out, found out then killed, or just killed! And if you win you will still have to worry about death. From ME! The only reason you are still breathing is I want you to beat Ozai. And you can't do that if you're dead, can you?" Toph paused to take another breath but before she could continue, Aang cut in.

"Toph. Would you calm down? Please? Just let me get a word in edge wise. I wasn't about to let that _pansy_ take you away from me. I didn't expect Ozai to step in. But I couldn't step down because then one of them would get to marry you. And I wasn't about to let that happen."

"I am so gonna kill you when this is over." Said Toph glaring at her boyfriend.

"Let's just get to the end before we start making plans of what to do after. Now we had better get going or we will be late and I will forfeit." So the two headed off to the old Earth Rumble 6 arena.

Aang and Toph walked into the arena and looked around. Ozai was in the middle of ring stretching. A lot, that man was flexible! As Aang looked around, he saw Katara and Zuko in the stands. At first Aang was worried Zuko's father would recognize the scar on his face. The Aang remembered that Katara had healed it When they were at the Northern Water Tribe, getting over all the torture they had gone through in prison.

He looked next to them to see Sokka. At least that's who he thought it was, he could very well have been mistaken. For the Water Tribe Warrior was dressed in not his usual blues covered by greens, but his usual blues covered by what looked like a mini-billboard. He had a hat the said BLIND BANDIT in big golden script along with a shirt. He also was almost drowning in the snacks that surrounded him.

Aang walked into the middle of the ring as Toph went to join her parents in the stands, grumbling something about girls being trophies and why it couldn't just be a belt like last time she was in the abandon arena. Earth rumble had gone out of business when all the fans found out that the Blind Bandit wasn't fighting anymore.

Aang and Ozai stood facing each other.

"Are you ready to lose boy?" asked the Fire Lord in a cocky voice.

"Not a chance. Not like last time." Aang muttered the last part to himself.

Ozai moved first. He jumped into the air slamming his fists into the ground, sending out a ring of fire.

Aang jumped it, landed it sinking into the ground as he landed. Ozai was shocked. Which was an understatement. He looked around frantically trying to predict where Aang would spring up. Aang shot out of the dirt to Ozai's left, he jumped five feet in the air doing a front flip and landing ready to pull of some amazing move when he was blindsided by a fireball to he chest. Aang was knocked out of the ring. It was over… And Ozai had won.

Everyone in the arena started on in disbelief. How did that happen?

Ozai looked up to where Toph was sitting. "And now I would like to make an announcement. The wedding of Toph Be Fong and Maceus Glansen will not happen. Instead Toph will be married to me." Total shock was the response to this. Ozai expected the fiery little earthbender to yell and attack. Instead she leapt down to where Aang was lying. Ozai's eyes traveled faster than her though and he saw the blue arrow arching up from the back of Aang's head.

"The Avatar. I finally beat him. And now nothing can ever stand in the Fire Nation's way again. Especially now with my soon to be wife."

"But you promised me I would marry Toph." Whined Maceus.

"Silence!" roared Ozai.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't marry my daughter." Said Lao in disbelief.

"Actually I can. You see the Avatar challenged me to a Bender's duel and I won. You didn't object to the duel so there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

"Ya wanna bet?" said Toph defiantly. "I'll beat you for my freedom to marry who ever I want. This _trophy_ is a little harder to win than you thought."

**Well there you guys go. CLIFFY!!! Review and you get the last chapter.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	20. final

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Hey guys. Did ya like the cliffy? Well here's the rest of it. Enjoy. And look for a sequel. I don't know what I'm gonna call it, or really anything but I do know there will be one. Anyways continue. And alright reviewers! And to Miakoda715 I really want that extra extra extra LARGE cookie. And to Chris, no offense or anything cuz I'm stupid but where is Malaysia? There is snow here cuz I live in Northern Utah United States with the Beautiful Wasatch Mountains in my back yard as we Utahans like to say. So that should kinda help you and I would love to learn where Malaysia is so I can tell people at school. I'm a dork like that. And I hate mushrooms. Ya know why? Cuz they are consumers not fricken producers when they should be. Dang you friend of my science teacher that figured mushrooms are closer to animals and humans than plants! I curse you! **

**Tenneyshoes**

Ozai stared at the blind girl for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"You can not defeat me." Scoffed the man.

Toph simply tilted her head to the side and stomped her foot. Immediately the metal around the ring that had been added shortly after Toph had left with the Gaang, was ripped of the edges of the ring and encased Ozai.

"Apparently you need another lesson on my special ability shall we call it. You seem to forget that I am a far better master than you will ever be. So why don't you just give up now with the knowledge that I could kill you just by turning my hand into a fist." Said Toph holding her relaxed had up threateningly.

"Never. I will not bow to a blind girl." Spat Ozai.

"Well it was kinda expected that you wouldn't bow to a blind girl when you where trapped in metal." Toph flicked her wrist and the metal returned to where it had been looking as if nothing had happened to it.

"Wanna change your mind?" asked Toph tilting her head the other way.

"Not a chance." Yelled the Fire Lord as he charged the girl.

Toph switched into a defensive stance in one fluid movement. Showing obvious years of practice.

"Hey Zuko." She hollered. "He sounds kinda like you. Don't ya think?"

This made the Fire Lord freeze in his footsteps. He looked to where the girl had directed her comment. The pile of rubble with a little group clustered around the dead Avatar.

The boy with black hair looked up and grinned at Toph. Obviously they new something. But what. "Toph… you have no idea."

Ozai was in shock. That was his son's voice. Granted it was deeper. But Zuko's voice none the less.

While the Fire Lord had been preoccupied Toph had been setting up what looked like an obstacle course. Pillars of rock jutted out of the once smooth arena floor. He charged Toph and she blocked. This went on for five minutes when Ozai realized something. Toph was playing with him.

He looked at her face. Breathing hard.

There was her constant grin. It had been firmly in place the entire time.

Toph knew Ozai had figured it out. Time to end this. With one fluid motion she brought the metal from around the ring to encase Ozai for a second time. He was completely unable to move.

Toph slowly walked up to him. Once she reached him, he took a deep breath, to blow fire at her and kill her. Her hand came up to his mouth and covered it with a metal mask blocking off both his nose and his mouth with tubes reaching back to his ears. If he tried to breathe fire all it would accomplish was burning himself.

She had won.

"I just want to know one thing. Why did you want to marry me?" asked the girl simply.

"Think Toph. You are smart, beautiful, and powerful. I was sure I could control you. It looks like I was wrong."

"Dang right you were." Toph stomped her foot, raising a boulder. She brought it above his head.

"You stole Aang life. Along with countless others. The Fire Nation isn't in control anymore." And with that Toph released her hold on the boulder letting it crash down on Ozai killing him instantly. He deserved more pain yes, but Toph wasn't going to change herself completely just to punish one man.

She quickly made her way over to the group clustered around Aang. She smiled.

He still had a heart beat.

The others drew back as Aang began to stir giving the couple a little privacy.

Toph knelt next to Aang and gently caressed his check. She smiled as she felt the vibrations of his eyes open.

"Hey Twinkle Toes. That was a pretty nasty hit. You okay?" asked Toph gently.

"I don't know that all depends on how you answer my question." Said Aang smiling back.

"What question?"

Without a word Aang pulled out a black leather necklace with an emerald on it. Inscribed on the emerald where the words MY STONE ANGEL in gold. The band of the necklace was wrapped around a silver ring with a simple square diamond on it. Aang picked up Toph's hand and put both things into her palm. She felt them getting the vibrations form the metal and stone. Gasping she felt the words on the emerald.

Aang's smile grew. "Toph will you marry me?" Toph jumped up screaming and dancing around.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES !!!!!!!!" this went on for about five minutes before Toph stopped in front of Aang, dropped to her knees and kissed him.

Sokka and Zuko ran over holding a bowl of who knows what with a very large spoon and what looked like shackles for a person's hands and feet.

"What is that for?" asked Aang a little afraid of what his two friends were going to do.

"We have to make sure you are going to take care of our adoptive little sister." Said Sokka, while the evil grin on Zuko's face grew with each word and kept growing afterwards.

**Well there you go. Hope you liked it and keep an eye out for whatever my sequel might be. And please process and reply and if you do go make a big cookie. If you don't review and you still make a cookie I hope it poisons you. And Flamebringer or what ever your name is I hope you get food poisoning even if you review! So ha you little person that says the F word like it's a word when it's not. You sound like a moron.**

**Thanks guys **

**Tenneyshoes**

**P.S. if you guys have a request of Zutara, Taang, Sukka, or Yukka feel free to request.**


End file.
